Eternal Rivals
by zenotai123
Summary: Ash is training one day when Paul arrives to challenge him to settle the score, who will prove who is the strongest rival. First part.


**Once again i do not own Pokemon and i never will.**

In the quiet empty grassland was 13 year old Ash Ketchum sitting down with his legs crossed as he was meditating to calm his mind.

Ever since Arceus told Ash of the dangers of becoming enraged with his Dragon energy so he has been trying to make sure he keep's a calm mind.

He had left Pikachu at home with his Mother and while he train his Dragon energy to control it.

Ever since Ash got his Dragon energy he has done a better job of not letting Team Rocket of any other evil organization take over the world and kept it peaceful.

At the moment Ash was seeing if he could create a new attack from his Dragon energy.

" _Concentrate let it flow._ " Ash thought as he felt the energy going to his hands.

In a flash a crimson colored sword made of energy appeared in Ash's hand.

He got up and swing it around a few times.

"Well this will be useful in a fight someday." Ash said as he made the sword disappear.

"What should i practice next." Ash said as he thought about it and came to a conclusion and snapped his fingers.

"Ok i guess i should get use to my energy sensing ability, it does comes in handy." Ash said as he closed his eyes and concentrated.

He then started to feel the energy of Pokemon far away from him.

"This really is useful." Ash said he he was still feeling around the area.

But then Ash felt something headed his way and felt it was just as strong as he was.

"Whoa who is that, whoever it is about as strong as me!" Ash said in surprise as the person was getting closer.

When the person arrived Ash was surprised to see who it was.

The person who had just arrived had purple hair, black and purple jacket, red undershirt, purple pants and blue shoes.

It was Paul Shinji, Ash's greatest and toughest rival.

"Paul what are you doing here?" Ash questioned as Paul looked at him fiercely.

"You know why i'm here, i'm here to settle the score with you once and for all." Paul growled as Ash's eyes widen in realization as he remember.

Last year Paul had challenged him to a fight when he had learned of Ash's encounter with becoming one with the Dragon Force and wanted to see if it was the real deal, after a long fight Ash had won but even with his Dragon energy Paul still prove to be a challenging opponent at best.

But Ash felt something was different then before.

He had looked into Paul's energy and felt a familiar power inside of him.

If he was right then Ash knew this was going to be a difficult fight.

"So are you just going to stand there all day or are we going to fight." Paul explained as Ash wanted to ask something.

"I don't understand Paul why do you want to fight me so badly anyway, is it really to settle things with me or is their more to the reason?" Ash questioned to Paul as he answered.

"Of course it's to settle things with you!" Paul explained but Ash knew Paul better then that.

"Stop lying Paul, i know you better then that, to settle thing with me yea right, tell me the truth!" Ash yelled out to Paul making grit his teeth in rage.

"FINE YOU WANT TO KNOW THE REASON, IT'S BECAUSE I WANT TO BE THE BEST BUT I CAN'T." Paul roared as Ash narrowed his eyes.

"Why?" Ash asked while keeping his guard up.

"Because you beat me last year, I was close but you used your Dragon energy and that made the fight a Hell of a lot more difficult." Paul said as he subconsciously releasing energy that Ash once again felt familiar.

" _That energy can it be that Paul has..._ " Ash thought as Paul clenched his fist.

"I trained to be able to match you but one one day it happened, something made me sure I could beat you." Paul said as Ash eyes widen at that.

"What, what did you do?" Ash questioned as Paul chuckled.

"Fight me and find out." Paul said as he moved towards Ash at fast speeds.

Before Ash could realize it Paul's fist implanted itself into Ash's gut making him cough up blood.

Paul then jumped and kicked Ash in the right side of his face making him slide back a few feet and Paul landed.

Ash regained his balance, rubbed his cheek and wiped the blood from his lip and looked at Paul.

"You must really want to do this don't you." Ash said as Paul went into a fighting stance and grinned.

"Of course now are you ready to face me this time?" Paul questioned as Ash went into a fighting stance of his.

"Sure am, I guess i can enjoy this fight as well but think you'll win this Paul, I've got a couple of surprises up my sleeves." Ash told as Paul grinned at that.

"Your going to need those tricks to face me." Paul told certain he that he could beat Ash this time.

"Then come on!" Ash yelled as he charged at Paul.

Paul charged as well and their fist collide.

Ash tried to punch Paul but he ducked and and threw an uppercut at Ash's jaw which made him that made him stagger for a moment which give Paul the perfect opportunity to plant a kick to his chest once again sending him back again.

Ash regained his balance again and held his chest as he looked at the smirking Paul.

" _He wasn't kidding when he said he got stronger, this is proving to be tougher then i thought._ " Ash thought as Paul stood ready to attack again.

"Come on Ash I know you can do better then this, come on show me your strength!" Paul yelled out to him as Ash grinned.

"Don't worry Paul I'm just getting warmed up, I hope your ready for this."Ash said as he charged again.

Paul stood ready as Ash kicked him but he blocked but didn't noticed the energy build up in Ash's right hand.

" **Dragon Lance!** " Ash shouted as he shot the crimson colored energy projectile at point range making Paul in scream feeling his arms burning from the attack as Ash took advantage of the opening as he kicked Paul in the face forcing him to the sky, Ash jumped to the sky at Paul and punched him in the gut making him fall to the ground and crashing down hard.

Ash landed and looked to see Paul getting up from the attacks he just received.

"How did you like that, still think you can beat me Paul." Ash told as Paul smirked.

"Actually yes watch and learn." Paul said he held out his palm and Ash felt something gathering his his hand.

" _It's that same feeling again, it has to be it._ " Ash thought as a dark blue energy gathered in Paul's hand.

" **Dragon Spear!** " Paul shouted as he threw the dark blue projectile at Ash as his eyes widen at it.

" _IT IS!_ " Ash thought as he dodged the projectile.

He was lucky to dodged it but wasn't lucky enough as Paul's knee was implanted in Ash's face knocking him into a tree.

Paul walked to him and and picked him up by his collar and looked at him.

"Surprised, I can now use Dragon energy as well now." Paul said as Ash's eyes widen at that.

" _That's why it felt familiar, it was Dragon energy but how did Paul get connected to the Dragon Force_ _then._ " Ash thought as he kneed Paul in the gut hard making Paul spit up blood and letting him go and Ash punched him in the face and kicked him away so Ash could gain some distance.

"How did you get connected to the Dragon Force Paul, i want to know how you did it." Ash yelled as Paul got got back up.

"If you really want to know how then listen, it happened 6 months after i lost to you from our last fight." Paul said as he began his story.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Paul was training in the Unova region at a rocky area throwing punches through the air as if there was an opponent there._

 _"I still can't believe i lost to him, if only he didn't have his Dragon energy I most likely would've won the fight." Paul yelled in frustration as he began to punch rocks making cracks appear on them._

 _"There has to be way to beat him right, he's not unbeatable right?" Paul questioned as he continue to punch the rock making it shattered revealing Paul's right to be very bruised and bloody._

 _"I will find a way to beat him i swear i will." Paul said determined as he began to noticed something as green looking flames appeared around the whole area he was training in._

 _"WHAT THE!" Paul shouted the flames got to him and he felt himself burning._

 _"AHHHHH!" Paul screamed as he felt the burning only getting worse._

 _Paul thought he was going to die from this but the memory of him losing to Ash came through his mind and he opened his eyes in rage._

 _"NO I WILL NOT DIE UNTIL I BEAT HIM DO YOU HEAR ASH, I WON'T REST UNTIL I BEAT YOU!" Paul screamed as he began to get covered by a purple aura but then it turned dark blue and covered him completely._

 _Soon the green force disappeared from the area and all that was left was the dark blue flames._

 _The dark blue soon disappeared revealing Paul was alright with a completely surprised expression on his face he look at his hands._

 _"This power I'm feeling it can't be." Paul said as dark blue energy appeared in his hand._

 _At first he was surprised to see that happen but soon smirk at it as he threw the energy at a boulder._

 _Once it hit it exploded making the boulder shattered completely._

 _Paul knew it now._

 _He had become connected to Dragon Force._

 _He laughed as he finally found a way to defeat Ash._

 _"I hoped your ready Ash because in 6 more months you will finally face your defeat by me!" Paul screamed out as he started throwing projectiles all over the rocky area._

 _(Flashback ends)_

"And that's how it happened, once i figured out I had become connected with the Dragon Force i just knew i would be able to beat you." Paul said finished with his story as Ash was trying to bring in everything he had just heard.

"So that's how you got connected but Dragon energy or not Paul you won't beat me." Ash said as Paul got angry at that.

"Oh really we'll have to see about that now won't we!" Paul yelled as he charged again.

Ash jumped making Paul punch the tree as he kicked Paul in the face and elbowed him in the side forcing him back but Ash didn't stop there, he changed up energy in hand and ran towards Paul.

" **Dragon Slam!** " Ash yelled as he slammed his fist into Paul's chest creating a shockwave forcing Paul even farther away and for him to cough up even more blood.

"Why you **Dragon...** " Paul started to charge up an attack but tries to counter with his own.

" **Dragon...** " Ash says.

" **Lance/Spear!** " Ash and Paul yelled unleashing their attacks.

They collide and creates an explosion and that covered most of the field.

"Whoa Paul has been training a lot for the pass year but so have I." Ash said to himself knowing he couldn't let his guard down for a second.

"Oh ready then let's see the results of your training!" Paul said behind him and punched but Ash turned and blocked it.

"you've got to do better than that Paul." Ash said but was confused when Paul smirked.

"Not me him." Paul said as Ash looked behind him and saw a **Dragon Spear** coming towards him quickly.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ash shouted as he didn't have time to dodge as the projectile hit him directly as Paul moved.

"*Cough* What the hell just happened!?" Ash said in pure confusion.

Ash got his answer as he saw two Paul's next to each other.

"What the how is their two of you!?" Ash questioned as both Paul's laughed.

"It's one of the new abilities, I call it **Dragon Duplication**." Paul stated as Ash got up and looked at both Paul's.

" _Ok this is bad i had no idea Paul could do this, this is really going to be a challenge_. Ash thought as both Paul's stood ready to attack again.

"Get ready Ash." Paul said getting ready himself.

"Cause now the warm up is over." Paul#2 said as he launched forward and Paul charged as well.

Ash got ready as Paul#2 came forward with a punch ready as Ash brought his arms up to block but Paul#2 saw it coming and brought a kick up to his arms breaking his guard. If that wasn't enough the real Paul appeared and punch Ash in the face making him stagger and launches a **Dragon Spear** into his chest knocking him away and cough up blood.

" _Oh man that hurt a lot but at i figured out what the weakness to this technique is_." Ash thought as Paul and Paul#2 charged again.

"Ok let's do this, time to get serious." Ash said gathering energy in his hand.

(Music:Shadow's descent-Angelofpeace-newgrounds)

" **Dragon Storm** " Ash yelled as he sent out tons of energy projectiles at the two and they stopped when they realized they were surround.

Ash closed his fist which made the all the projectiles fly towards the two. Paul#2 dodged but the original wasn't so lucky as he got hit with all of them.

Paul#2 landed and saw the damage but that cost him as Ash appeared in front of him and kicked him in the chin and then somehow managed to spin upside down and axe kicked him down on the head making him crash face first into the ground hard.

Ash then moved quickly and head towards the original Paul who was trying to wave off the damage made by the **Dragon Storm** attack when Ash ran in front of him and punched him in the chin. Ash kept going as he elbowed Paul in stomach making him cough up blood and spit then Ash kneed him in the face and finally went behind Paul and kicked him hard in the back sending him flying.

Paul#2 got up from the ground but that was bad timing as the real Paul crashed into him sending them both crashing back down to the ground hard.

Ash looked forward as both Paul's got up and glared at Ash as he smirk.

"too bad for you Paul, you haven'd noticed the weakness in your own technique but i did." Ash said as Paul narrowed his eyes at that.

"What weakness are you talking about!?" Paul yelled as Ash explained.

"Well Paul you were so confident in your new abilities that you didn't notice that your attacks were only now half as strong as before." Ash said as both Paul's eyes widen at that.

"What that's impossible!" Paul#2 shouted as Ash shook his head.

"Sorry but it's true, you have to give power to your duplicates to power them to fight and the cut back for that is to lose some of your power and cut's your strength in half." Ash explained as Paul glared knowing Ash was right after hearing him out.

"Fine but don't think this over just yet." Paul stated as the duplicate disappear in flames.

"Actually Paul this is ending right with this new ability of mine." Ash said as Paul snorted at that.

"Yea right like you'll be able to defeat me with a new attack." Paul yelled out as Ash stood ready.

"Now an attack Paul, this ability gives me a huge boost in power, speed, strength and durability." Ash explained as Paul's eyes with wide at that.

"No impossible your lying." Paul denied as Ash chuckle.

"Sorry but it's the truth Paul, get ready **Dragon Boost**." Ash yelled as his eyes turned crimson and a crimson aura appeared around him.

"Time to end this." Ash said as he disappeared.

Paul looked around but doesn't see him anywhere.

Ash then appeared in front of Paul and unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks that stunned Paul as Ash shot a **Dragon Lance** at him knocking him as Ash chased after him.

Paul regained his balance and tried to attack Ash, tried being the key word as Ash easily dodged every punch and kick Paul launched at him.

Ash then brought up his hands as crimson colored energy appeared then turning into crimson colored claws.

" **Crimson Dragon Claws!** " Ash yelled as he slashed Paul across the chest as he screamed in pain.

Ash the summoned the **Crimson Sword** he created earlier and knocked Paul down to the ground, put in his foot on Paul's chest and pointed his sword at Paul.

"You lose Paul i win again." Ash said as he powered down from his **Dragon Boost**.

Paul growled as he got up knowing Ash had beaten him again.

"Fine but don't think this is over just yet, i will grow stronger and next time will be different." Paul said as he walked away.

Ash made his **Crimson Sword** disappeared.

"And I'll be waiting Paul, just don't let this lose get you." Ash said as he walked away as well, heading back home to his pal and family.

* * *

 **Well round one between Ash and Paul had ended but remember this is only the Beginning.**

 **See you next time people.**


End file.
